


Best Worst Week of My Life

by ThisIsMyTherapy



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTherapy/pseuds/ThisIsMyTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Stilinski attacked and left in a coma, the pack thinks Stiles is the next target.  In order to appease the pack, Stiles agrees to stay with Derek at his loft to ensure his safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst Week of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt at writing a Fic and I couldn't have done it without my love Clacie2002! Thank you for introducing me to Sterek and encouraging me to write my own story! And a shout out to my besties who proofed my work before posting! Love you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

 

I knew this day would come. I agonized over it after my mom died just waiting for my only parent to be taken from me just as easily. It didn’t help that he was the Sheriff and actively put himself in danger on a daily basis. I thought my dad being “in the know” would put him in even more danger, but it seems to have just made him more aware, accept the things in the shadows, and after the hurt of being lied to, our relationship has slowly started to repair itself. No more secrets. That was the rule.

Last night happened like any other since we started our summer vacation. My dad left for the night shift he would be working for the next week and I played video games with Scott through our headsets until after 1 am barely disconnecting our game and hitting the pillow before passing out. Not long after my phone is chiming in my ear with an incoming text.

Derek: where are you?

I took a look at the time, 5:36am. What the fuck?

Stiles: In bed, where else would I be?

Derek didn’t answer me, but I could feel the panic starting to build. Why does Derek need to know where I was at five in the morning? Why didn’t he just use his creepy stalker skills to crawl through my window? I quickly got out of bed and started to pace, pulling on random clothes that I found thrown around my room. I was just about to start running down the stairs to my Jeep when the door flew open and Scott was standing there looking as white as a ghost. I could see every emotion pass through his face. Hurt. Fear. Sympathy. Panic. As I took in his features my breathing started to pick up.

“What’s wrong?” I croaked out.

Scott broke eye contact and said, “We need to get to the hospital. Now Stiles.”

I didn’t ask any questions and just followed him to my Jeep. Scott took my keys out of my hand and I didn’t even have the strength to protest. I was focused on my breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything is OK. Everything is going to be fine. I didn’t need Scott or Derek to tell me why we were heading to the hospital. I knew it in my gut. Something happened to my dad. My heart rate became faster and faster, breaths harder to draw in. Scott looked over at me and said, “Breathe Stiles just keep breathing”. The more he spoke in his calm, comforting voice the more I tuned out. I could hear his voice, but had no idea what words were spilling out of his mouth.

Before I knew it Scott was ushering me out of the Jeep and into the hospital. My eyes were wandering looking everywhere trying to find something to focus on. Breathe in. Breathe out. We made it to the third floor and as soon as I stepped through the door my worst nightmare was staring back at me. My father lay unconscious on the hospital bed, tubes coming out of his mouth, wires hooked up all around him, the steady beeping letting me know he was still with me; the slow rise and fall of his chest. Sitting beside him was Derek, holding his hand, black veins shooting up his arm. Derek and I made eye contact, and the edges began to fade to black. Light hazel eyes were the last thing I saw before fading into the darkness.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Stiles! Stiles! Wake up!” I heard from somewhere in the distance. Slowly the sounds around me started to become clearer. Someone shouting my name, beeping of machines, the whoosh of air helping my dad to breathe. Light crept in under my eyelids and I started to slowing blink taking everything in around me. I was lying on the floor, head cradled in Scott’s lap and Derek by my left side staring at me with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl.

“Stiles, Jesus, are you OK?” Scott asked me.

“What is going on?” It almost came out as a whisper.

Scott shook his head and started to help me to my feet and sat me down on the chair by my dad’s side. I grabbed his hand and felt a tear run down my cheek. I turned to Derek and Scott and asked more firmly, “What the fuck happened?”

Scott looked down and then to Derek. Derek closed his eyes and shook his head. Scott hit him on the shoulder and gave him a look that clearly translated to “you better fucking tell him.” And it pissed me off.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED!” I screamed at Derek shooting out of my chair. Derek held up his hands in surrender and said, “Ok, just calm down. I’ll tell you.”

I didn’t say anything, just stood there trying to control my breathing with my hands balled up into fists by my side.

With a sigh, Derek began, “Two nights ago I was leaving your dad’s office when Parrish brought in a teenager, Donovan Donati.”

“Why does that name sound familiar?” I asked.

“His dad was your dad’s old partner before he became Sheriff. His dad was shot during a robbery call making him paralyzed.” I nodded in understanding and gave Derek a look to continue. “Donovan saw your dad and became angry. Yelling at him, saying it was his fault that his dad was paralyzed. He threatened your dad, saying that he would make him pay for what his cowardess did to his dad.”

“Ok……” I said, not understanding what that has to do with why my dad is laying in a hospital bed.

Derek looked at Scott then back to me. “Donovan only spent that night in jail. The convenience store manager wasn’t going to press charges, so he was out the next morning. I told Parrish to keep track of his whereabouts. I didn’t like the threats he made toward your dad, even though he seemed unconcerned.” Derek shook his head and did a complicated eyebrow move that I thought was only reserved for when he was dealing with me. It must be a Stilinski trait. Derek continued, “last night around 4 am the department got two separate calls. Parrish took the domestic violence call and your dad took the break in. Both calls shouldn’t have taken that long. Your dad radioed Parrish at 4:16am to let him know he made it to the location and all seemed quiet. Parrish returned to the station and your dad wasn’t back yet, he radioed him several times with no answer. He called me to check it out because it was close to my loft. When I arrived…… I found your dad……severely beaten.”

Derek said this last part so low I almost didn’t hear him. He couldn’t meet my eyes, but he continued. “I picked him up and rushed him back to the cruiser. Turned the lights on and drove as fast as I could while calling Parrish to let him know what I found. As soon as he was taken back I texted you then called Scott to go get you.”

My head was spinning. So is Derek implying that this kid Donovan beat my dad leaving him for dead? I just can’t wrap my head around it. Was he Supernatural? That would make it easier to believe if he was. But if he was, he could have done so much more damage. He could have killed him for sure. It just doesn’t make sense that a normal teenager could do this. But then again, if someone had hurt my dad or anyone I loved, I would do everything in my power to make them pay. Humans could be just as evil as anything else. Before I could ask Derek any more questions, Mrs. McCall was walking in with the Doctor; she scooped me in her arms and squeezed so tight I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t try to move at all. Just laid my head on her shoulder and squeezed back.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Derek and Scott left the room so the Doctor could explain my dad’s injuries with Mrs. McCall there for support. The Doctor told me that my dad suffered two broken ribs, broken nose, his face bruised and swollen making him almost unrecognizable, broken hand, and swelling in the brain. Good news was no internal bleeding. That was comforting. He was unconscious when Derek brought him and due to his injuries they made the call to induce a coma to help healing. They would do another CT scan to monitor the swelling in his brain in the morning.

When the Doctor left the room, Mrs. McCall took my face in her hands and stared me down. “Your father is a fighter. He will be just fine. He’s too stubborn to go anywhere.” She smiled, kissed my cheek, and walked out. Just as I was finally going to settle in with my dad, Derek and Scott came back into the room looking like they still had more to tell me. Fuck my life.

 “Spill it” I said, glaring at Scott. He has the worst poker face. Scott rubbed the back of his neck and tried an unconvincing “What?”

“I am about two seconds away from having the meltdown of the century. If either of you don’t fucking tell me why you are looking like someone just stole all your chew toys I am going to lose my shit!” I yelled. Derek scowled, Scott winced.

“Your dad wasn’t unconscious when I got there Stiles.” Derek spoke up boring into me with his hazel eyes.

“What the fuck?” I said scrubbing my hands down my face and then through my hair.

“He told me it was Donovan. He said, ‘He’ll go after Stiles next, protect my boy’ and then he passed out.”

“What does that even mean?” I shouted. “Quit giving me fucking pieces of all this shit! Tell me everything. Lay it out for me!! Jesus!!”

“Fine.” Derek started voice impatient. “Donovan attacked your dad leaving him for dead. He threatened your life and is probably going to try to kill you next. So Parrish will have a deputy outside your dad’s door at all times and you will be staying with me at my loft until the pack or the department can find Donovan.”

I looked incredulously between him and Scott mouth open. Before I could say anything Derek threw up his hand, “Shut up Stiles. This is not up for debate. There is a sociopath loose that tried to kill your dad and may be going after you. You can’t be home alone; you can’t go to Scott’s and risk his mom’s life. You will stay with me so I can look out for you while the pack searches for Donovan. That’s what’s happening. Deal with it.”

At that Derek turned on his heal and left. Asshole I thought, but didn’t argue.

 

Chapter 2

 

As soon as Derek left I glared at Scott successfully translating, “you are the worst fucking best friend in the whole galaxy dude! Way to have my fucking back!” Clearly Scott understood because he gazed back at me with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes and pout I have ever seen in my life. Not fair dude. Not fair. I took a deep breath and held out my arms. Scott reacted like a puppy that just got a new ball, I swear I saw a tail wagging, and closed in for the hug. Leave it to Scott to make me comfort him on one of the worst days of my life. I sighed and took a step back.

“Look. I get it. I understand why I’m staying with Derek and I’m super happy you guys are navigating your whole Alpha-shared pack shit, but it would have been nice to be added into the conversation. You know, since it involves me.”

Scott gave me his “sorry bro” face and said, “I know I know. Derek told me the plan and it makes total sense. I’m sorry we didn’t ask your opinion, but I think you have bigger things to worry about.”

“I always have bigger things to worry about. I live in fucking Beacon Hills.”

Scott chuckled, “Just go with it Stiles. Please. Let the pack take care of you the way you would take care of us."

With a deep sigh I gave Scott a sharp nod. I just didn’t have the energy to argue. I just wanted some time with my dad. Scott seemed to read my mind or smell me, who fucking knows with his wolfy powers, but he told me he was meeting the pack and Parrish at Derek’s to go over the game plan. Derek would be back to pick me up to pack a bag. Scott would take his Jeep to Derek’s for him and the search for the sociopath teenager would begin. With another hug that may have lingered longer than any other, Scott left.

I sat beside my dad, took his hand, and cried.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Mrs. McCall is shaking me awake. I groan and rub my sore neck peeking up at her.

With a smile she said, “Hey buddy, I brought you a sandwich. I thought I’d let you sleep for a couple of hours, but I need to check your dad’s vitals.”

Throwing my hands up in the air I reached back and stretched, moving left to right and finally stood. I moved to the chair closer to the door, unwrapping my sandwich and taking a bite while Mrs. McCall checked on my dad. With the first bite a fucking groan left my mouth. I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Mrs. McCall looked out at me shaking her head with a laugh.

“Everything looks good Stiles. He’s stable. We will do the CT Scan at 9am tomorrow morning to check on the swelling in his brain.”

“Are you kicking me out?” I croaked out around my sandwich eyes big and ready to cry.

“No Stiles, I’m not. I was just letting you know what’s going on. You are welcome to stay as long as you want.”

“Thanks”, I said feeling like a child and calming my breathing.

She put her hand on my shoulder, squeezed and walked out of the room.

After I finished my sandwich I left the room to go to the bathroom and wash my face. It was then that I saw what I looked like. Death. That pretty much sums it up. My eyes are blood shot and I have bags under them, my hair is all over the place sticking out in every direction, and my skin is pale. I’m wearing a Star Wars t-shirt that I have been sleeping in for at least 4 days, red gym shorts, and two different Converse, one red, one blue. I look like a disaster. I shook my head, told myself I was dealing with extenuating circumstances and headed back to my dad’s room.

I was happy to see that no one was in there. After my mini-meltdown earlier, I wanted to have a talk with my dad. I’ve read that talking to coma patients helps and that they could hear you. Good. I have a bone to pick with him.

I sank down into the chair beside my dad, took his hand, and said, “Look what you’ve gotten yourself into. You told me no more secrets dad. We agreed. Why didn’t you tell me about some crazy teenager threatening you? This has earned you salad dinners for at least a week. Because you will get better dad, you will. Because if you don’t I will have Deaton perform some magical voodoo to bring you back to me. Consequences be damned! I will bring the whole damn Apocalypse to the world if it meant we got to fight zombies together. You are not leaving me here alone dad. I wouldn’t survive it.”

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Derek came by the hospital around five that evening to take me to my house and pack a bag. I tried to tell myself that I was just packing for a sleepover that I had done so many times with Scott, but then I’d remember I was going to Derek’s and that sounded like zero fun. I could look forward to conversations where I use words and Sourwolf himself talked back with eyebrows and scowls. What fun!

Being in confined corridors in the Camaro I was starting to smell myself. God, what do I smell like to Derek? I need a shower. I cupped my hand over my mouth and let out a big breath and almost gagged. I need to brush my teeth.

“I’m gonna take a shower and put on some clean clothes before I pack my bag. I’ll be down in a bit” I told Derek as we walked into my house. He just nodded his head and started toward the kitchen. Such the conversationalist.

The hot water felt good running down my body. I stayed in until the water started to run cold. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out into my room. Derek was sitting at my desk.

“Jesus dude! You scared the shit out of me!” I yelled while falling back and grabbing at my chest.

Derek just looked me up and down, expression unreadable, and then went back to what he was reading. That look made my cock stir and I was doing my best to control my heart rate as to not give me away. I would not complain about Derek Hot Fucking Hale, looking at me like that. I pulled myself together and said, “Do you mind?” Gesturing at the door to communicate, “Get the hell out so I can change”. Derek rolled his eyes and left the room and just stood at the wall. I glared at him and slammed the door. He was seriously just going to wait for me to change? His creepy stalker skills know no bounds.

When I was done changing I opened my door to let Derek back in. “How much should I pack?” I said over my shoulder when I turned back to closet.

“I don’t know maybe a week’s worth?” Derek replied.

“A week?” I shouted. “You think it’s going to take a week to track this guy down?”

“I. Don’t. Know. Stiles.” Derek started irritatingly. “It’s better to prepare for longer, but just throw some clothes in a bag. We aren’t going on a vacation. If you need more we can come back.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” I mumbled and hated that I was doing what he said. I just started throwing a bunch of clean clothes in the bag, my laptop, and phone charger. Once it was zipped I grabbed my pillow and turned to Derek. “Ready”.

Derek eyed the pillow and then looked at me raising his eyebrows.

“What? I can’t sleep without my pillow!”

Derek just shook his head and walked out of my room with me trailing behind.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I don’t even remember the car ride to Derek’s loft, walking up the stairs, or walking through the door. But suddenly I’m standing in this massive space. Kitchen to my right, couch in front of me, and Derek’s bed in the corner, sectioned off by a partition like you see in old movies where girls change behind. I’m wiped. I just want to try to sleep and go see my dad in the morning. I’m startled when Derek speaks from close behind me.

“You can take my bed if you want. I can take the couch.”

I whirled around, “No, I’m not kicking you out of your bed Derek. The couch is fine.” Derek opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off, “I mean it Derek. No.” Derek gave me a tight nod and retreated to bring me blankets.

On the surface I can admit that it is just rude to take Derek’s bed when I’m already inhabiting his space. But if you dig a little deeper I know the truth is that if I’m going to be in Derek’s bed I don’t want to be in it alone. I’ve always known that I’ve been an equal opportunist when it came to sex or finding people attractive. Bi-curious some would say. I spent the better part of 10 years pinning away for Lydia Martin. Now we are such close friends I can’t even see her that way. I don’t know when I started to view Derek outside of the Sourwolf asshole that liked throwing me against walls or slamming my head into steering wheels. I mean, the man is fucking gorgeous, so there’s that, but the more time we spent together researching, him climbing through my window hiding from my dad, then being forced to use the door like a normal person when my dad was home once he was in the know; I began looking forward to his visits. He has definitely been the star in many of my fantasies. But I am the master at hiding and have trained myself to keep my heart rate steady when he’s around. Or at least I’m hoping I am.

Derek shoved two blankets in my hands breaking me out of my thoughts. “You Ok? He asked.

“Fine, just tired I guess. Maybe a little hungry.” I replied.

“I have pizza from earlier I can heat up if you want.”

“Perfect.”

I made a makeshift bed on the couch while Derek heated up some pizza in the oven. When it was done we sat on the bar stools at his kitchen island. We didn’t say much. Just small talk. How are you doing? Your dad will be fine. Head nods and simple “yeahs”. Derek gathered up our plates and took them to the sink.

“Derek” I said to his back. He turned around to look at me with his eyebrows raised. “Thank you.”

Derek turned completely around and furrowed his eyebrows.

“For being there for my dad. For letting me stay here. For organizing the manhunt to find the asshole who hurt him. Just, I know I’m a pain in the ass, but I just wanted you to know I appreciate it.”

Derek looked so uncomfortable. He doesn’t do well with compliments. Once he worked through whatever was going on in his head, he said, “You’re pack”. As if that explains everything.

“Jesus Derek just take the compliment!” I laughed. “Just say ‘you’re welcome’”.

As if he had nails scrapping his mouth as he spoke Derek said, “You’re welcome.”

I laughed and shook my head. “ I’m beat. I’m heading to bed. Night.”

“Night” Derek replied in almost a whisper.

 

Chapter 3

 

I woke up to the smell of bacon invading my senses. As I opened my eyes it took me a minute to orient myself and figure out where the hell I was. Derek’s. Dad’s in the hospital because of a sociopath. Got it. I started to pull myself up and groaned at the stiffness in my neck trying to rub it out. I got up and padded into the kitchen following the smell of sweet deliciousness. I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the kitchen. Derek was standing there in pajama pants hanging low on his hips and nothing else. I couldn’t school my heartbeat fast enough and couldn’t take my eyes off that magnificent ass.

“Morning” Derek said, startling me out of my daze.

He wasn’t looking at me, but he knew I was there. He could probably smell my arousal seeping out of every pore. Great.

“Morning” I attempted. It was a little more breathy than I would have hoped, but too late now.

Derek turned to look at me with furrowed eyebrows, “You OK? Sleep well?” he asked.

I swallowed and steadied my breath. “Just fine, thanks”. I answered.

Derek narrowed his eyes at me, forehead wrinkling and eyebrows furrowed. “You know I can tell when you’re lying right?”

“You know I don’t care right?” I countered.

At that Derek’s face smoothed out and the corner of his mouth came up just enough to maybe guess he wanted to smile. He turned back around to flip the bacon and check on the eggs.

“I put a clean towel in the bathroom for you if you wanted to take a shower before going to see your dad” Derek said with his back turned to me.

I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. Derek turned around to look at me because I still hadn’t said anything back. He looked at my expression and gave me one of his own, “What?”

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. “I just didn’t take you as such a mother hen. I don’t know what to do with that. I feel like I need you to throw something at me or push me against a wall to make sure I’m not hallucinating.”

Derek rolled his eyes so hard I thought they may get stuck, “Shut up and go take a shower Stiles, you stink”

I took a deep sigh and smiled, “Oh thank God. There’s my Sourwolf.”

Derek’s eyes conveyed an expression I’ve never seen before so briefly I thought I had imagined it. He just turned his back on me. I’ve been dismissed. I could handle that.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When we got to the hospital Scott and Allison were in my dad’s room waiting for him to come back from the CT scan. As soon as I stepped one foot through the door, Allison had me wrapped up in a hug.

“Oh Stiles, I’m so sorry about your dad. We’ll find the asshole that did this. He’ll never get to you or your dad again.” She said the last bit with such force I knew she was telling the truth. I gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Allison” I said, releasing her and giving Scott a bro hug that lasted two seconds.

“You’re dad should be back in a few minutes, I sat with him this morning before they took him” Scott said.

I read between the lines. He took some of his pain away, helping the healing process along. Apparently, this was something the pack also decided. Scott would do it in the morning and Derek would do it before leaving with Stiles at night. I couldn’t even be mad since it would help my dad.

“Any luck in finding Donovan?” I asked Scott.

He looked down and shook his head, not wanting to make eye contact.

“It’s weird. We either can’t find any trace of him, or when we do, we follow it and then it just vanishes. Isaac thought he had a good lead, followed it for 2 miles, then it was just gone.”

“What do you think that means?” I asked looking between both Derek and Scott.

Derek started, “well, it could mean a couple of things, but we really don’t know at this point. He could be supernatural and have a way to mask his scent. He could know about werewolves and the supernatural and has learned how to hide his scent. Or it could be something else. I’m going to talk to Deaton after you hear about the CT scan.”

I just nodded. I don’t even care what the reason is. I just want him found, my dad to wake up, and to move on past this new crazy episode in my already fucked up Beacon Hills life. Allison reached out and squeezed my hand and offered a smile just as the Doctor and Mrs. McCall wheeled my dad back in. I looked at his face, still heavily bruised, but he was instantly recognizable. He looked like he was healing, slowly, but still healing.

I looked up at Mrs. McCall who offered me a smile that conveyed good news to follow.

“Stiles” the Doctor said grabbing my attention. “Good news, the swelling has gone down in your father’s brain. With the rate the healing is going we should be able to remove the breathing tube in a couple of days and tapper off the medication that is inducing the coma. Once that has run out of his system, your dad should wake up within a couple of days after that. He is making some great progress.” He smiled, shook my hand asking if I had any questions. I didn’t. Well, I had tons, but none he could help me with. I gave my thanks as he left the room. Mrs. McCall gave me a hug and followed after him.

Suddenly I’m being engulfed in a bear hug by Allison and Scott and I look over Scott’s shoulder to see Derek smiling at us. Smiling! Holy shit that is a beautiful sight. “Ok, Ok guys” I said with a chuckle and removed myself from the hug.

“Thanks, but we still need to find Donovan. I don’t feel completely secure in knowing that he is still out there and could still hurt my dad.”

“Or you” Scott said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

“You know I don’t care about me, I can handle it, just make sure my dad is covered.”

“WE can handle it” Derek said with a low growl emphasizing the WE part.

With a deep sigh I said, “Yeah, yeah, the pack has my back. I get it.”

Derek stepped forward glaring at me and getting way too close to my personal space, “I don’t think you do Stiles,” he said biting back another growl. He stepped back after pinning me in place with his stare for long enough to make it super uncomfortable and said, “I’m going to see Deaton.” He turned and walked out.

After I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding I turned to Allison and Scott. They both had shocked looks on their faces and Scott just shrugged his shoulders communicating, “I have no clue what that was”. Me either dude. Me either.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Derek picked me up around six that evening and we went back to his loft in silence. Through dinner and the rest of the night there was the bare minimum of talking, just the sound of my phone with incoming texts from Lydia.

Lydia: What the hell Stiles?! Why am I hearing about your dad and some psycho killer after you from Allison and not YOU!?

Stiles: I’m sorry Lydia; I just didn’t want to spoil your vacation. The pack has it handled. My dad is healing, we’re good.

Lydia: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!! I will be home in a couple of days and I am coming to see you!!

Stiles: Love you too

Lydia: Jerk

The next few days happened in the same pattern. Wake up cranky from lack of sleep and the aches from sleeping on the couch, go see my dad, come home to a confusing as hell Alpha. Derek was being nice, thoughtful, and even used his words. I didn’t know what to do with that. It made me feel things I had no business feeling and was having a hard time hiding. So I did what any normal rational person would do. I pissed him off as often as possible.

“Jesus Stiles! Do you live in a circus? Just pick up after yourself.”

“Did you eat my burger?!”

“Stiles…for the love of everything holy…..if you don’t take off my leather jacket I am going to strangle you with it.”

Balance. It was the only way to survive these days I have to spend with him. If he is going to go off script and be nice then I needed to make things right by pissing him off.

While I was maintaining balance between me and Derek at the loft my dad was making a lot of progress. The swelling on his face was just around his nose and eyes now, the swelling in his brain has been going down drastically, thank you wolfy superpowers, and he had been taken off the breathing machine, breathing on his own.

When I talk to him, I try the balance act with him too. Half declarations of love and hope for my dad and half pissing him off so he’ll want to get better just to ring my neck. I made a spreadsheet of healthy meals he will be eating for at least a month when he gets home. That should be enough to get him up faster….or keep him sleeping….I hadn’t thought of that…

Mrs. McCall came in a couple of hours after I got there. It was her day off and she was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Hey, I thought I would give you a break for awhile. Let me sit with John. I heard Lydia is stopping by in a bit.” She said that last part like she knows exactly what I’m in for. She must have read the reluctance on my face because before I could say anything she said, “It’s OK Stiles. Go hang out with your friend. Take a break. Let me have some time with him.” I gave her a small smile,

“Ok. I’ll be back later or tomorrow. We’ll see how badly Lydia hurts me.”

Mrs. McCall laughed and hugged me tight, “You are both so loved Stiles. Just remember that.”

When I leaned back I gave her a sad smile holding back tears. She made me miss my mom with a fierceness that I haven’t felt in years.

I walked down the hall texting Derek that I was leaving the hospital early and could find a ride with someone else when I literally ran into him leaving the hospital doors. I looked up into his scruffy handsome face with an “uff”.

Derek reached out to steady me and gave a quiet apology.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, impressed and a little terrified at his wolfy senses.

“Lydia said she was coming by in a bit, I figured I’d come get you.”

I just looked at him. Did everyone know Lydia was about to maim me? Geez. Some pack they are. Derek had a weird expression on his face, but I just nodded my head and pushed past him to his car. Lydia and Derek had a weird relationship. They were pleasant with each other, but there was an undercurrent of SOMETHING that no one could place. Everyone left it alone as long as they hid it and it didn’t interfere with the pack.

Just two minutes after shutting the door to Derek’s loft Lydia was knocking. I looked at Derek to answer it and he just shook his head like, “no way man”. Thanks Alpha. I took a deep breath and then opened the door. Glaring back at me with her arms crossed and foot tapping was my little firecracker banshee. I was both terrified and happy to see her.

She walked in shoved me with a loud “JERK!!” and then wrapped me in her arms.

“Don’t you ever, ever, let me hear about this from someone other than you!” she cried/yelled. Her eyes were mad, but so sad at the same time. She was worried. I am a jerk.

“I’m sorry Lydia. I really am.” I hugged her back. “I promise.”

We hugged for longer than we ever have before and finally pulled apart. Lydia’s eyes flicked over my shoulder and she gave a curt nod, “Derek.” I turned around to look at him and he looked…pissed. What the fuck? He quickly schooled his expression. “Lydia.” We all stood in total awkward silence while the two of them conveyed something between them. Before I could break up the tension Lydia smiled and Derek said, 

 “I’m going to go out for a run. Maybe meet up with the pack to check progress.” He grabbed his jacket and car keys, but before leaving said, “set the alarm.” And then was gone

 “Ok, what the fuck is up with you two?”

Lydia gave me her big wide innocent eyes, “I don’t know what you mean”

“Seriously? That was so fucking awkward! I yelled.

“Huh…I didn’t notice” she said while walking toward the couch. “You got the couch?” She asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Of course I got the couch.” I said.

Lydia sat down amongst my makeshift bed and had this been a couple of years ago-hell, one year ago, this would have been the start of one of my fantasies. But looking at her now I only see someone I love and care for in a non-sexual way. Damn things have changed. She patted the cushion next to her. I sat down beside her.

“How are you holding up?” she asked.

 “I’m good.”

“I don’t need super wolf powers to know you’re lying Stiles. Don’t pull that shit with me.” She said calm yet fierce.

I rubbed my hand over my face and through my hair taking in a deep breath then releasing it slowly. “I’m Ok, Lydia. I mean, I’m anxious and jittery. I’m just waiting for my dad to wake up, for the pack to find Donovan, and for me and my dad to go home--together, and just get past this nightmare that has become my life.”

She reached over and held my hand squeezing it. “I get it. I do. Everything is going to work out Stiles. The pack has your back. We have your back.” Silence stretched for a brief moment before Lydia asked tentatively, “and Derek?”

I looked up sharply and asked, “What about Derek?” in too high a voice. Smooth Stiles, smooth.

Lydia held my stare, “He’s been good to you? You’re Ok here. Comfortable?” She was searching my eyes so intensely I had to stand up and pace.

“Of course. I mean, he’s been nice which is more disturbing than anything, but he’s been the perfect Alpha, taking care of one of his own. It’s not that it’s uncomfortable here, it’s just that it’s not home, you know?”

When I turned back around she was still staring at me intensely, but slowly smoothed her face and gave me a small smile. “Yeah, I know.”

I rubbed my hands vigorously down my face and then through my hair a couple of times. “Ok, I’ll tell you about what’s going on with my dad, and then you tell me about your vacation, deal?” No more mention of Derek was implied. Lydia gave me a knowing smile and said, “Deal”.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Lydia and I spent the next couple of hours filling each other in on what’s been going on in our lives. Derek had texted to ask if she was still there and said he would be home in a while with dinner for all of us. Lydia just raised her brow, but didn’t say anything. When a long stretch of silence hit for the first time in hours Lydia shifted beside me and said my name tentatively. I looked over to her with a question in my eyes.

“How are you really doing with being here with Derek?”

“What do you mean?” I let rush out of me so taken back with the question.

Lydia sighed and shook her head. “Stiles, I don’t need to have super powers to be perceptive. I’ve noticed the changes in you when you are around Derek. I see the long glances, the hope in your eyes, the blush that hits your cheeks sometimes. I’m not an idiot. You used to do that with me. And now you do that for him.”

I am so busted and humiliated that I literally shriek, “What??”

“Oh calm down Stiles!” Lydia laughs out pulling me back to a sitting position. I hadn’t even realized I had gotten up. “You do a good job of trying to hide it, but I know you and I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of your crush. I just want to make sure that you don’t get hurt.”

I take several deep breaths before responding. “I don’t see any way for me not to get hurt. Look at him Lydia, and look at me. Those feelings will never be reciprocated. I just hope it doesn’t take me ten years to move on like it did for you.” I meant the last part as a joke, but it fell flat.

“Look at me Stiles.” Lydia said firmly. My eyes shot up to hers and she continued. “Derek would be a fool to not see that you are the catch of a lifetime. I don’t think that he deserves you. I know I never did. All I’m saying is that you love so BIG. With all of your being. So before you allow yourself to give that to someone, make sure they are worth it. Make sure they know what a gift it is.”

We are staring at each other. Lydia showing me nothing but love and admiration for her friend and me with tears in my eyes. Lydia reaches up to cup my cheeks and leans in close to punctuate her point. “I wish you knew how magnificent you are. You deserve to be happy.”

Derek chose this moment to come sweeping in the door. He took one look at me and Lydia and he growled and his eyes flashed fucking red! We broke apart quickly as Derek attempted to school his features, slammed the door, and stalked into the kitchen slamming down two bags of burgers and fries from the diner. I looked at Lydia with my eyebrows meeting my hairline, but she was looking at Derek’s retreating back with an expression that could be translated to “interesting”. She finally looked at me, smiled then shrugged. She sauntered into the kitchen with a bounce in her step and cheery disposition. I feel like I’m going to be sick.

Derek is at the sink clearly trying to calm down. His back and shoulders are ridged, hands gripping the counter hard enough that it might break, and you can hear him trying to control his breathing. 

 “What’s got you in such a foul mood Derek?” Lydia asked taking a seat at the kitchen bar searching for her veggie burger. Derek’s low growl was all we got. Finally, he turned and mumbled that he wasn’t hungry and pushed past me heading to his room. I looked at Lydia and mouthed, “What the fuck?” and she just shrugged and took a bite out of her burger.

Lydia left about 45 minutes later yelling her thanks for the burger on her way out. I was debating on just going to bed or asking if Derek was OK. I haven’t seen him that upset in a long time; or at least outside of an immediate threat. Finally, I chose the middle ground. I took his burger and fries and placed them in the microwave so he could heat it up later, walked to his partition and said,

“Hey uh…I put your food in the microwave so when you are feeling up for it you can heat it up. I’m not sure what happened, but I hope you’re alright. I’m gonna head to bed. It’s been a long day. Night.”

I walked to the couch and settled in. A few minutes later I heard Derek come out of his bedroom and start the microwave. I couldn’t help myself; I fell asleep with a smile.

 

Chapter 4

 

_“Hey mom” I whispered while holding her hand as she started to wake. I was sitting with her waiting for my dad to get off his shift. My mom smiled and reached over stroking my hair._

_“Hello sweet boy” she said lulling me to sleep. When I woke up her hand was cold and her eyes were glassed over looking at me. Machines were beeping and hospital staff were rushing in the room trying to pull me out of her grasp. I started flailing and kicking. I was only a boy._

_Suddenly, I was no longer a boy, but a seventeen year old teenager staring down at my dad. Pale, eyes glassed over, cold…dead. “NO! NOOO!!” I started screaming reaching out for my dad, but someone was holding me back. I couldn’t get to him._

 

“Stiles! Stiles! Wake up!” I’m being shaken by someone then realize I’m the one shaking, they are holding me, trying to calm me.

“Stiles look at me! Look at me damn it!!” The voice is panicked, pained. I look over to see two light hazel eyes staring back at me. “Breathe with me, calm down and just breathe with me.” I stared in his eyes and tried to match my breaths with his. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Over and over until I was coming down off some dream cloud and floating back into awareness. Derek had each of his hands cradling my face breathing with me. Finally I snapped into realization and broke eye contact and pulled out of his grasp.

“I’m…I’m sorry….it was just a nightmare.” I choked out.

“Are you Ok?” When I met Derek’s eyes I have never seen him so scared. “I could hear your heart rate speeding up so quickly, by the time I got to you, you were already screaming, Stiles, you scared the shit out of me.” Derek looked like he was going to lean in and pull me to him, but then thought better of it.

“I’m OK….just a little shaky. I haven’t had a nightmare in awhile.”

“What do you need?” Derek asked with so much sincerity it almost broke me.

“Maybe just a glass of water?” I said. Derek nodded and was back with a glass before I even knew he left.

“Wanna talk about it?” Derek asked after I took several drinks of water and slowed my breathing.

“Do I ever?” I said looking down at the floor.

Derek chuckled and mumbled, “Fair point”.

Silence stretched for awhile. Just as I was going to say I was fine and he could go back to bed, Derek said in a rush, “Sleep in my bed”.

I jerked my neck so fast it almost hurt to look at him, “What?!?”

Derek actually blushed a little. “I just mean….after the nightmare….just go sleep in my bed. I don’t have to be in there too, but you need the comfort tonight.” He said it without meeting my eyes.

I was so flabbergasted I couldn’t speak. Just stared at him with my mouth open. Derek shook his head, grabbed my pillow, MY PILLOW, and said, “Don’t make it weird Stiles, just come to bed.” Like it was the most casual sentence ever spoken.

It took me a minute to get my legs to work, but I finally made it to Derek’s bed. He was lying on top of the sheets on the left side with his back to me and on the right side was my pillow and the sheets were thrown back for me to climb inside. I didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. I crawled into the bed, got comfortable with my back to Derek, and whispered, “Thank you”. Just as I was closing my eyes I heard a low “You’re welcome” and drifted off to sleep.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Derek wasn’t in bed when I woke up. I don’t even think he was even home. When I got out of the shower, Scott was there to take me to the hospital. I sat with my dad until early evening. The Doctor said that he would be completely done with the medication in two days and then it would be a waiting game. The swelling in his brain has almost completely vanished.

When I got back to the loft Scott didn’t come up with me. He said he had the night shift the day after tomorrow and we could play video games. Apparently, there is a schedule of who gets to hang out with me. When I came into the loft Derek was making tacos in the kitchen. I slipped in saying a simple “Hello” and got a nod of recognition while walking back to Derek’s bed to retrieve my pillow placing it back on the couch--where I would be sleeping that night.

Derek and I ate together and talked mostly about my dad never mentioning my nightmare or me sleeping with him. After we ate, I told him I would do the dishes. When I went to lay down on the couch my pillow was gone. Derek was in the bathroom taking a shower so I walked over to his bed and saw that it was on the right side again, sheets pulled back, just like last night. Oh sweet Jesus. I didn’t have it in me to argue, so I stripped down to my boxers and t-shirt, curled under the covers and went to sleep.

And this became routine. Rinse. Wash. Repeat. But the first two nights I woke up to no Derek. The third morning I woke up to us facing each other hands almost touching in the middle. Ok…I don’t know what to do with that! I got up slowly and decided to take a shower and call Scott to take me to my dad early. I told him I wanted to go in early so I could leave earlier to have a fun night with my best friend. Most of that was true.

When I got to the hospital the Doctor told me that all the medication was out of my dad’s system and we would just wait for him to wake up on his own. His vitals were strong and the swelling in his brain completely gone. I stayed with him for about eight hours deciding it was time to go back to the loft with Scott.

“So what’s the latest on finding Donovan? I asked Scott as we walked up to the loft.

“We’ve made some progress, but we still can’t get a clear scent trail. His phone has been at his house and he hasn’t been there in at least a week. So tracking his phone is out of the question. Deaton doesn’t think he is supernatural. He either knows to hide his scent or is somehow doing it unintentionally. We’re getting closer though, I can feel it.”

Gotta love that optimism Scott always has. He makes me believe him. That my dad is going to wake up, Donovan will be caught, and we can go back to the way things were. But something is different between me and Derek and I don’t know if I want things to go back to the way they were. I really don’t even know where they are now.

“Hello! Earth to Stiles!” Scott is waving a hand in front of my face bringing me back from my thoughts. “Where’d you go man?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my dad. I hope you catch Donovan soon, so we can tell him when he wakes up.” I smile so big that Scott doesn’t call me out of my lie. He heads over to the couch to set up the video game. I go to the fridge to get snacks and drinks. We’ll order a pizza later.

Scott and I have been playing for almost an hour before I call him out. Ever since I came back to the couch from getting snacks he has had this constipated look on his face like he wants to ask me something, but can’t figure out how to. I pause the game, turn to him and say, “Dude!! I can hear your thoughts! What do you want to ask?”

Scott tried to look confused, “what are you talking about?”

“Don’t give me that shit Scott! Just fucking ask me what you want to know!” I threw down the controller.

“Ok!” He yelled throwing his hands up in protest. He brought his hands down to his lap and focused on them. “Where’s your stuff?”

“What stuff?” I asked confused.

Scott rolled his eyes and pointed to the couch. Oh that stuff. Shit. I looked down at my own hands and said, “Derek’s room” quietly.

Scott nodded his head like he already knew the answer. “I had to go get something over by his bed and I could smell you in there. Like, you are everywhere Stiles, but I didn’t think you would be in there.” It’s almost a question. Wanting to know, but giving me an out.

I took a deep breath and let it out. “It’s not what you think Scott. The other night, I had a nightmare” Scott looked up at me meeting my eyes. “Its fine, Derek helped me through it and told me to take his bed so I was more comfortable. Now, it’s just kinda a thing. Nothing happens. He sleeps on top of the covers, it’s just an Alpha looking out for a pack member.” That’s what I’ve been telling myself for the past two nights.

Scott just gaped at me and shook his head.

 “What?” I asked.

“You are my best friend and I am also your Alpha….but I would not share a bed with you.”

“Hey! I’m offended!!” I protested.

“You know I love you, but I just wouldn’t. I don’t know. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it, don’t get me wrong, if that were to happen I’d be happy for you if that’s what you wanted……”

Another question without actually asking the question. “Scott…my dad is still in a coma, there is a sociopath trying to kill me, and I just want this to be over. I can’t think about what I want or don’t want with Derek right now.” Because if I do, I’ll admit to myself that I want everything with Derek. That I want to be invited to his bed because he wants me in it. That when I want to reach out and touch him I can because he’s mine.

“I get it” Scott said with a smile and squeezed my shoulder. “Let me keep kicking your ass”

“Yeah OK….keep dreaming McCall” I laughed.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Hmmm” I groaned feeling wrapped up in strong muscular arms. I nuzzled my face into the crook of someone’s stubble covered neck and let out a contented sigh. I feel myself being lifted in the air and my eyes pop open. Derek has his arms under my legs and shoulders, is half-way up from lifting me off the couch. I move my head up as he moves his down and our lips are so fucking close that if either of us moves we will be kissing. Our eyes met and chaos ensues. Derek yelps and stands up straight as I pull myself back flying out of Derek’s arms landing hard on the couch and bouncing off hitting my knees on the floor.

“Fuck!” I called out in pain rocking back on my ass to take the pressure off my knees. I could hear Derek pacing away and then coming back.

“Shit Stiles, I’m sorry! Are you OK” He yelled crouching beside me to inspect the damage.

I winced when he touched my knee. “Here, let me take the pain away” He said placing a gentle hand on my knee again. I watched his arms as black veins shot up to his armpits.

After awhile, I placed my hand on his and began to move it off my knee, “it’s OK Derek, I’m good.” Derek moved his hand and sank down sitting beside me. He looked defeated.

“What were you doing?” I finally asked after too much awkward silence.

Derek blushed, fucking blushed! And didn’t meet my eyes when he said, “You fell asleep on the couch…I was just going to move you to the bed.”

What? I can’t even process that answer. I have no clue what to say to that. So I gave a weak, “Oh.”

Awkward silence stretched until I couldn’t take it anymore. “Derek, really, it’s fine. Next time, just maybe bring me my pillow and blanket? I mean, I know I’ve been sleeping in the bed, but I don’t have to. That’s your space, I shouldn’t be invading it.”

Derek looked up at me with an intense stare then seemed to make a decision. He moved a little closer never breaking eye contact. I was both terrified and turned the fuck on. My heartbeat picked up and I swallowed hard. “What if I want you to invade my space Stiles?” Derek said so calm and sure all I could do was stare at him. My brain was not processing what he is saying with all the emotions that are running through me. I want him. I have never wanted anyone as bad as I want him. My gaze flicked down to his lips and I licked mine in anticipation. Derek’s mouth slowly turned into a cocky smile. He crouched forward placing his hand at the base of my neck and paused just long enough to let me back out if I didn’t want it going any further. Clearly he saw what he needed to in my eyes. Maybe “Oh Jesus please yes!”Was written on my forehead. But he leaned in, pulled me close to him, and our lips touched. Just a chaste kiss at first to feel each other out. When Derek pulled back his eyes were hazy and full of lust.Before I knew it I had my hand in his hair and was launching myself at him. We toppled over, me landing on top of him and our kiss became wild. Lips, tongue, teeth. I couldn’t get enough of him. Derek’s hands were in my hair and my hands were everywhere! I wanted to feel him, needed to feel him. I bit down on Derek’s lip while reaching my hand up his shirt to explore his stomach and abs and he growled into my mouth. Derek pushed us apart and I whimpered at the loss. “Bed” was all he could get out.As soon as we were standing Derek crowded me, reached around and picked me up by my ass. My legs automatically wrapped around him and I fisted his hair while we kissed.

Suddenly, Derek is lowering us onto the bed. He has his legs on each side of my legs straddling me. In one swift movement his grinds into me making my cock grow even more than it already is; making it ache. I let out a groan and am trying to lift his shirt up. I want to feel skin. Derek gets the message because he leans back reaching back to grab his shirt and pulling it over his head tossing it to the ground. My hands are everywhere. I’m rubbing his abs then up to his pecs, then brushing over his nipples, then down to the dark happy trail he has leading to the impressive cock I can see trying desperately to leave his jeans. I start fumbling on his belt and Derek grabs my hands pinning them above my head kissing me. “Not yet” he growled into my ear. Derek pulled back again and grabbed at the hem of my shirt, clearly wanting me to lose it like him. I leaned up causing more friction against our cocks that sent a shiver down my spine.

Once my shirt was thrown to the ground Derek’s mouth was on me. He started mouthing my neck running his tongue from the bottom of my ear to my collarbone and then bit me. I jerked up causing him to growl and pin me down. He worked that area knowing it would probably leave a mark and I didn’t even fucking care. Mark me. I’m yours I thought.

Derek started to kiss his way down my chest and working his mouth over my nipple. “Ahh shit Derek” I groaned. “Your mouth feels so fucking good” Derek made a satisfied noise and ran his tongue to my other nipple, encasing it with his whole mouth. I started grinding shamelessly against Derek’s cock and Derek started to meet each movement with his own. As he worked his way down to my navel I croaked out, “Derek, if you keep that up I’m going to come in my pants.”

Derek growled smugly and I grabbed his face with both my hands and made him stop and look at me. “No Derek, I don’t want to come in my pants.”

Searching my face Derek asked, “What do you want Stiles?”

“I want to feel your hands on me. I want to feel you.”

Derek growled deep in his chest, “Tell me what you want Stiles.”

“I want your mouth on me” It came out in a rush, but apparently it was the right answer because as soon as it came out of my mouth Derek was mouthing my cock through my gym shorts. He moved up to my navel again and trailed soft kisses and nips down the dark line of hair. As he made his way down he hooked his thumbs in my shorts and boxers and pulled them down. I arched up to help. As soon as they were discarded Derek swept down my shaft, starting at the base he slowly licked his way to the head of my cock.

“Jesus!” I cried instantly grabbing a fist full of Derek’s hair to keep me grounded. Once he made it to the head of my cock he teased it by running his tongue along the head. Finally, he slowly covered my cock with his mouth all the way down to the base. My hips shot up and Derek pinned my hips down with both hands keeping me where he wanted me. He worked my cock slowly at first swirling his tongue making sure every inch got touched.

“Derek” It came out in a whisper while I tightened my grip in his hair. This made Derek push harder down on my hips sure to leave bruises there. Derek’s speed picked up, his mouth moving up and down my cock in a punishing speed. I felt my balls and base of my spine start to tighten as the clear sign I was about to come.

“Derek, you’re gonna make me come, like soon, oh shit” At that declaration Derek groaned and picked up his pace. Suddenly my hips jerk up and I come so fucking hard I’m seeing spots. Derek slows his pace swallowing every drop of come I released and helping me ride out my orgasm. Derek finally pulls my cock out of his mouth, kisses my stomach just below the navel, and then comes up beside me pulling me into his chest.

“You OK?” Derek asks and I give some type of response that I’m sure sounded like another language. Derek chuckles into my hair where he’s absently running his fingers through it. A couple minutes later once I’ve learned to breathe again, I turn into Derek’s neck and start giving him gentle kisses while my hand ran down his stomach to the belt I was trying to undo earlier. Derek put his hand over mine stopping me.

“You don’t have to Stiles” He said meeting my eyes.

“But I WANT to Derek. Let me. I have no clue what I’m doing, but I want to” Derek gave me a quick nod and moved his hand. I got up so I could take off his belt and get his jeans off easier. When I pulled off his boxers his magnificent cock sprang free. I don’t think that’s going to fit in my mouth. Derek must have read my expression because he sat up and kissed me. When he leaned back he said, “Let’s try this instead.” He rolled onto his side opening a draw and grabbing a bottle of lotion. This I can do. I jack off at least three times a day. Well, when I was living at home I did.

Derek met my eyes again making sure this is what I wanted and I gave him a smile. He smiled back a whole smile and I about stopped breathing. I would do anything to keep him smiling like that. Eyes locked, Derek took my right hand and turned it palm up squirting just enough lotion in it. Derek guided my hand to his cock allowing me to wrap my hand around him. As soon as my hand touched him he closed his eyes and groaned. Opening them back up, meeting my gaze again, Derek wrapped his hand around mine and guided me up and down his shaft. He started us slow at first, letting me watch his face for clues of what he liked, when to go slow and when to speed up the pace. After awhile, Derek’s eyes were hooded and he left my hand on his cock to hold himself up with both arms behind him.

Derek began slowing fucking my hand, moving his hips to match my movements. “Faster Stiles” He breathed out. I licked my lips and started moving my hand faster squeezing a little tighter as I worked my way up to the head, then releasing a little back down at the shaft. Derek was fucking my hand in earnest now and I was pumping my hand so fast I thought it might fall off.

With a low growl that finished in my name, Derek was coming all over my hand and down my arm. It was the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. I worked him through his orgasm as he did mine. Derek fell back on his back then rolled over grabbing the shirt he discarded earlier, giving it to me to wipe my hand and arm off. When they were all cleaned up, Derek pulled me into him turning us to spoon. Derek nuzzled my neck from behind after covering us with the blankets and let out a sigh of complete content.

Derek’s breathing was starting to even out, but as much as I felt like liquefied goo and was in post orgasmic bliss, I couldn’t turn my mind off. What does it mean? How did this even happen? Is this going to be like the sleeping thing and we are going to act like nothing happened in the morning? Oh god, I will not be able to handle that!! How do you ignore waking up naked with someone in your bed? I think my heart would literally burst into a thousand pieces. He is going to be the death of me. We need to seriously have a talk….

“Stiles” Derek said into my neck.

I stiffened, and said “what?”

“Go to sleep.”

And with that I took in a deep breath, nuzzled back into Derek’s arm that was wrapped around me and fell into the best sleep I had ever had.

 

Chapter 5

 

I woke up wrapped up in Derek like an octopus with loud banging on the front door. I tilted my head to see Derek’s eyes were closed, but he was clearly awake.

“Are you gonna answer that?” I croaked voice not ready to use words just yet.

 “Mmph” Derek replied. I chuckled and moved to get up, but Derek put his hand on my chest and pushed me back to the bed. “Stay. I’ll go.” He said giving me a soft kiss on my lips and getting up.I watched as his firm naked ass walked away, bent over to pick up his jeans, and how he maneuvered himself into them. Sweet Jesus he is sexy. He didn’t bother buttoning them when he walked towards the door yelling, “I’m coming” to whoever was waiting.

I heard Derek open the door and Scott’s voice rush in “Oh thank god! You guys weren’t answering your pho……….oh gross!! I can freaking smell you guys!”

“What do you want Scott?” Derek asked ignoring his little outburst.

Sounding muffled, he must be covering or plugging his nose, Scott said, “Stiles’ dad is up and is asking for him.”

At that I sat up and tried to get out of bed, but I got tangled in the covers, as one foot hit the floor the other one was wrapped up in the sheet making me lose my balance and go crashing into the partition. I barely gained enough balance to stop it from crashing to the floor, righting it then myself. I searched for my gym shorts and went running toward the door “My dad’s awake?” I yelled as I came to a stop just behind Derek.

Scott made a disgusted face and blushed a little. Hey. I am not ashamed. If I had to listen to all his sex stories about him and Allison, he can catch a whiff of it for a couple of minutes.

Still muffled he said, “Yeah he is. So get down to the hospital ASAP……but first take like……3 showers because you guys reek.” I rolled my eyes and told him we would be there soon.

Before saying goodbye Scott met my eyes and gave me a smile that said, “Way to go dude” and I smiled back. Scott was a good best friend.

When Derek closed the door he bent over and started laughing. Like, a full belly, loud laugh, making his shoulders rock. I stared at him smiling my biggest smile and then sobered. Oh shit. I’m in love with Derek Hale.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Derek and I did end up taking three showers, but not so Scott and the other werewolves wouldn’t smell what we did last night, but because we got a little distracted. First, Derek insisted we take one together to save time. Twenty minutes later and after we jerked each other off, it was clear we could not be trusted. So I left and let him shower. When Derek was getting out and I was getting in, he followed me back in. Then FINALLY I kicked him out of the bathroom all together, locked the door, and got clean. Derek did the same while I was getting dressed. Normally, I would be all for these kind of distractions, but I wanted to see my dad.

When we walked into my dad’s hospital room it was packed full. The pack was there, Mrs. McCall, and then Derek and I. Derek stayed toward the back of the room while I rushed to hug my dad.

“Hey dad!” I said while squeezing him as tight as I could.

“Hey son…loosen up huh…my ribs are still tender.” Looking up at him a little sheepish I loosened my grip.

“Sorry…I’ve just really missed you.” I said.

“I’ve missed you too kiddo” my dad said, ruffling my hair. His eyes flicked down to my neck and then he scowled at me. Oh shit. We’ll be talking about that later. After a couple of minutes Scott cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention.

“I wanted to wait until everyone was together to say anything, but we found Donovan about an hour before we heard you woke up.”

My eyes looked around at the pack watching their faces grow into satisfied smiles. They found him. My dad is safe. I locked eyes with Derek. His eyes said, “You are safe”. Hiding my blush I looked at Scott and asked, “How did you find him?”

Scott chuckled a little, “It really shouldn’t have been that hard, but he was going down into the storage drains that run underneath Beacon Hills. That’s why we could catch a scent and then it would be gone. He didn’t know what he was doing. Just hiding….waiting.”

I heard a low growl come from where Derek was standing.

“We wouldn’t have even thought to look there if Boyd hadn’t fell and stumbled across and drain that lead down there” Scott chuckled. Boyd just shrugged his shoulders unfazed.

“Well that’s great kids. Thanks for keeping us safe. But if you don’t mind….I’d like some time with my son” My dad cut in.

I met Derek’s eyes and he just winked at me. I looked over to Scott and at least HE gave me a reassuring smile. The next thing I know the last person is walking out the door closing it behind them.

“Stiles….relax…..just come sit with me.” My dad said.

I turned and sat in the chair beside him. He just looked me over for a minute and finally let out a breath. “Thank god you’re alright kid.” I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding and smiled. “I’m alright dad” I said back.

“You know, I heard you….when you were talking to me. I heard it all.” My dad said looking me in the eyes. “I’m not going anywhere kid. It’s me and you. Zombie Apocalypse and all.” I chuckled and slapped his hand. After another brief silence my dad spoke again. “You know, I asked Derek to protect you, not attack you.” He said with humor in his eyes.

“How do you know he’s the one who did it?” I shrieked in a too high a voice that gave me away.

“Oh please. It’s been a long time coming.”

“What?” I yelled looking at him dumbfounded.

“Oh please! I’m the Sherriff Stiles! You couldn’t fool me. Long glances from the BOTH of you, simple blushing. You’re my kid. I know normal Stiles behavior and flustered Stiles behavior.”

I groaned and laid my head down on the bed beside him while he laughed at me. Some dad you are I thought.

“Hey..Look at me son.” He said with more sincerity. I peeked up one eye from behind my arm. “I’m happy for you guys, if this is what you want. Derek is a good guy. I’m glad I’ve gotten to know him more. Just promise me you’ll be careful….and safe.”

“Oh god dad…..really….the sex talk!?” I croaked out from under my arms. And then because I couldn’t resist I sat up, looked him straight in the eyes and asked, “How do you know it’s not too late for that?” My dad gave me the look of “I will kill you in your sleep son” and I faltered. “Kidding!” I offered laughing.

My dad just shook his head. “Tell Derek to come in here..If he isn’t already out there listening”.

He better not be! That would be so humiliating. As I stood to get up, Derek was knocking on the door and walking through. Asshole. I tried to convey that in the look I gave him, but he just smiled at me and shrugged.

He walked over to my dad and shook his hand, “Nice to have you back Mr. Stilinski.”

“I told you to call me John, Derek.” My dad replied. Derek just nodded and took a step back.

My dad put his hands in his lap and looked up at Derek. “First, I want to say thank you for finding me. You helped save my life” Derek started to say something, most likely how it was nothing, but my dad put up his hand and continued, “Stop, just take the compliment Derek.” I chuckled. “Second, thank you for taking care of my boy.” The look my dad gave him had a double meaning I’m sure. Derek seemed to get it and gave one sharp nod.

“Now” My dad continued. “What are your intentions with my son?”

“Oh sweet Jesus” I groaned folding my arms and then covering my face with my hand. Derek walked up to me, squeezed my shoulder and let his hand run the length of my arm, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I looked up and he gave me a wink, turned to my dad and said, “To make him as happy as possible as long as he’ll let me.” I looked at my dad and he smiled at Derek. When I met Derek’s eyes he was smiling at me and I couldn’t help but smile back.

Yep. I am completely madly in love with Derek Hale.


End file.
